Numerous tools have been developed to aid in network management.
One example of such tools is a “network analyzer.” In general, a network analyzer is a program that monitors and analyzes network traffic, detecting bottlenecks and problems. Using this information, a network manager can keep traffic flowing efficiently. A network analyzer may also be used to capture data being transmitted on a network. The term “network analyzer” may further be used to describe a program that analyzes data other than network traffic, or may also be used to classify packets into flows. For example, a database can be analyzed for certain kinds of duplication. One example of a network analyzer is the SNIFFER® product manufactured by NETWORK ASSOCIATES, INC®.
Another example of such tools developed to aid in network management is security programs. Security programs, i.e. “scanners,” may be used by a network manager to simulate an attack against computer systems via a remote connection. Such scanners can probe for network weaknesses by simulating certain types of security events that make up an attack. Such tools can also test user passwords for suitability and security. Moreover, scanners can search for known types of security events in the form of malicious programs such as viruses, worms, and Trojan horses.
Unfortunately, the encryption of network traffic [i.e. using secure socket layer (SSL), Internet Protocol Security (IPSEC), etc.] often makes it impossible for network administrators to use the foregoing network management tools, since the traffic can not be analyzed. For example, Prior Art FIG. 1A illustrates a typical network analyzer interface 10 that displays network traffic information 12 generically and without detail (i.e. indicating only an “amount” of data) due to encrypted network traffic.
Since the network traffic is encrypted, the aforementioned network management tools may not be used to scan, analyze and/or troubleshoot the network. Unfortunately, this causes the network to be less secure and efficient. There is thus a need for providing network management tools with access to encrypted network traffic.